Nonvolatile memory ICs, such as EEPROMS or flash, are used for storing digital information. Nonvolatile memory ICs maintain information stored in the memory cells even after power is removed or interrupted. Various applications use non-volatile memories, such as digital cameras or even replacements for the hard disk of a personal computer (PC). In some applications, such as system-on-chip (SoC), it may be desirable to integrate both nonvolatile and volatile memory on the same IC.
However, conventional techniques for forming non-volatile memory cells are quite complex. Furthermore, such processes are quite different from the processes of forming volatile memory cells, such as dynamic random access memories (DRAMs). This makes it difficult and costly to integrate both types of memory cells on a single IC.
From the foregoing discussion, it is desirable to provide a nonvolatile memory cell which can be easily fabricated, particularly one which can be fabricated along with volatile memory cells, such as DRAMs.